Worries
by TickleWaves
Summary: Sam and Freddie are 21 years old, dating, and living together. When Sam discovers she's pregnant, their world completely changes. Rated M just in case for brief sexual content. Seddie! Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of iCarly. Also, if I have any information incorrect, please tell me and I'll correct it. Constructive criticism is encouraged.**

I opened my eyes and heard vomiting coming from the bathroom. "Sam? Sam, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, you know puking at five in the freaking morning is my new favorite activity. Next I think I'll slam my head into a brick wall," she said sarcastically

I held her hair, rubbing her back. We had been dating for three and a half years and recently moved into an apartment together. I had to compromise heavily with my mom so she would agree not to randomly stop by unannounced, give me shots, or try to disinfect every millimeter of our house, or try to stop us from having sex. I would never tell her, but we lost our virginities to each other 3 years ago when we were seniors in high school and I was still under her roof. My sex life was out of her control a long time ago.

I kissed Sam's hair and she stopped puking. "Oh thank god, I think it stopped"

"Babe, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I haven't had undercooked or spoiled anything"

"Didn't lick another swing set?"

She glared at me and said coldly "No I haven't"

"Could you be…pregnant?"

"No I puked at like 3 in the morning too so I took one then and it came up negative"

"It's probably a stomach virus going around or something. I could call my-" I started to say before she pinched my lips

"Don't you say that name"

I took her fingers off my lips and held her hand. "Sam if you're sick, it's either my mom or the doctor"

"Which is the lesser of two evils? Your psycho mom or the dreaded doctor?"

"I'll get you some soup while you think about that. Get in bed and relax"

I carried her into bed, sat a bucket beside her, kissed her hair, and went to the kitchen. I made her chicken noodle soup and got her some ginger ale. She hated ginger ale, but she needed something to calm her stomach. I brought it back to her, and she glared at the green drink. "Please tell me that's a Valley Rain drink (A/N: My version of Mountain Dew)"

"Sam I know you hate ginger ale, but it's the only drink I know of that will settle your stomach"

She glared again and drank the drink. I rubbed her leg and kissed her knee. She smiled and ate her soup. When she was done, I took her bowl to the kitchen. I came back in our room and lied on the bed while she brushed her teeth. She lied in bed with me, kissed my lips, and let me taste a mix of chicken and mint. I kissed back, groaning "Sam you'll get me sick"

She looked at me with disbelief. "After three years, you'd rather lie in bed watching the Geek channel-"

"It's Tech Network"

"Whatever, you'd rather watch your tech nerds play with CPUs than have sex with me?"

I grinned kissing her. "Sex? Honey what if you have the flu?"

"Then we'll be sick together. Maybe sex cures the flu"

"I doubt it, I just don't want to exhaust you or run up your fever"

She laughed lightly, rubbing my chest. "Okay I know you're fantastic in the sack, but I can keep up. You haven't exhausted me yet"

"Oh but I might tonight"

It had been a week since we last had sex. In our relationship, that was a long time. Of course, we loved each other for more than sex, but we are both sexual people and have needs.

She nodded, sucking on my bottom lip and rubbing her tongue against mine, while getting on top of me and straddling me. "Mm hmm. This is what days off are for, hot, wild, repetitive, loud, amazing sex"

I grinned widely and said "Babe that's everyday"

"Shut up and fuck me nerd"

I grinned wider and gave in. It's nearly impossible for me to resist her when she's begging me for it, rubbing against me, kissing me the way I like it. Actually, I don't think I've ever resisted her under those conditions. Clothes ended up all over the room, the picture frame and our phones were shaken off from the beside tables, the bed creaked endlessly, and our neighbors cussed at us for being so loud. But we didn't care, we would moan, scream, and make the bed creak as much as we wanted. Afterwards, she lied on top of me, kissing my neck, focusing on the hickey she just left me. I smiled lazily, stroking her hair. She laughed softly, rubbing my penis. I smiled at her, kissing her hair. "Baby, are you already ready for round two?"

"Nah I just like after sex groping mixed in with the cuddling"

"Hmm…usually you just want a fat cake"

"I just had a seven inch one" she said suggestively

"True, want some ham?"

"Chiz yeah"

"Alright babe, drink lots of water, relax and get some rest"

"Nyegh" she grunted

I knew her various sounds of disproval. That one was a "Maybe if I feel like it but I really don't want to".

"Baby I know you don't want to, but I want you to get better fast. You're okay now, but if you have the flu you're gonna be feeling terrible"

"Fine"

"Good, I'll call the doctor"

"Don't tell your freak mom I'm sick. She'll come after both of us with shots, pills, and vitamins all freaking day"

"You know she'll be your mother in law one day"

"Yes, then I'll introduce her as 'The freak who's the mother of my husband and I'm forced by cruel tradition to call her part of my family'"

I chuckled and left to get her ham. I came back in the room with her water and ham, kissed her quickly, and picked our phones up from the floor. I smiled, looking around at our scattered clothes and the pictures that fell off the walls. Her bra was on top of the door and her pants ended up on the wall sconce. I also noticed love bites all over her neck and breasts. I kissed each hickey gently, taking the opportunity to caress her body. She moaned and tried pulling me back into bed. "Mm, babe, can't, doctor's appointment".

She frowned, hitting me with a piece of ham. "Tease"

"I'll be back in a few minutes"

I put on my boxers, sweat pants, and a t shirt. I went out to the back stairwell of our apartment, sat down and called Dr. Howzer. "Hey Doctor Howzer"

"Hey Freddie, haven't seen you in awhile"

"Yeah well I moved out on my own so my mom hasn't taken me in for monthly checkups"

"Ah so what can I help you with?"

"Actually can I set up an appointment for my girlfriend? She threw up this morning and we don't know if it's the flu or what"

"Have you asked your mom? Because you know she's free and could probably help her as much as I can"

"Yeah but Sam has a short temper, her and my mom don't get along"

"Alright let me get her information"

I told him her name, address, phone number, her symptoms, and she hasn't been taking drugs or drinking. "Okay Freddie is it possible she's pregnant?"

"No she took a pregnancy test and it came up negative"

"Well sometimes the home tests are wrong. It's possible she's too early to tell or for some reason the pregnancy hormones didn't show up on the test"

"Well we did have unprotected sex a few weeks ago so I guess it's possible"

"I'd like to test her in my office just to be safe. I can't give her a chest X ray if she's pregnant or give her certain medications"

"Okay thanks doctor. This is all confidential right? You won't tell my mom?"

"Of course it's confidential, but for legal reasons, is your girlfriend over 18?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, by law I'm required to keep this confidential. Even if your mother was on her death bed and her last dying wish was to know, I couldn't tell her or I would get fired and arrested"

"Okay good to know"

"Alright my next opening is Wednesday at 2. Can she come then?"

"Hold on let me check her work schedule"

I went in the house, checked her work schedule for the week on the fridge, and said "Okay she can come"

"Okay got it. Ask her to stay hydrated, get plenty of rest, no drug use, no alcohol, and be ready to give a urine sample"

"Alright thanks doctor"

"No problem, see you on Wednesday"

I went to the bedroom and sat next to Sam on the bed. "I got you a doctor's appointment on Wednesday at 2"

"Alright"

"He wants to test you for pregnancy in his office just in case"

"What? I'm not pregnant"

"Are you sure? The pregnancy test could be wrong"

"I don't wanna be tested for pregnancy. I'll look like a slut"

"But if you are pregnant and the doctor gives you certain medication or does an X ray, you could miscarry"

"But he'll look at us weird"

"Sam honey, we're not the first unmarried couple to possibly be pregnant. There are couples much younger that have been pregnant. The information is completely confidential and he's there to help us. If any of those rights are violated, he can be fired and arrested"

"Okay fine"

"Hon, it'll be fine. I love you more than anything, nothing will ever change that"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She kissed him, hugging me. "We're not ready for a baby"

"We have plenty of time to get ready. My mom saved all my baby stuff so we'll borrow that. We can crunch some numbers, save money, I'll do some freelance Internet work, we'll make it work"

"Your mom already hates me. She doesn't even accept that we have sex. We haven't told her officially we've had sex, but she must know we have. She probably makes herself believe that the farthest we've gone is kissing with all our clothes on outside of the bed"

"Well she'll have to get over it. I told her before that I want to marry you and will have kids with you one day. If she can't accept it, she won't be in our lives"

"Are you gonna tell her I might be pregnant?"

"Right now I won't. I don't wanna freak her out yet. If you're not pregnant, I won't tell her. One day it might come out that you thought you were pregnant, but I'm not gonna freak her out for no reason"

"Ok good, I don't want her screaming at us for not waiting or being careful"

"And I wouldn't want you to get mad at her and hit her. If you are pregnant, you gotta be careful about fighting"

"Ah man, I forgot about that"

"We'll worry about that stuff after we find out if you are pregnant or not. But just in case, no drugs, alcohol, or fighting"

My phone rang, signaling it was time to leave for my class. "I gotta go to class babe"

"Alright have fun with your nerd herd"

I kissed her hair and said "Love you too. Get lots of sleep baby"

"When have I ever turned down sleep?"

"Good point"

I was a junior at Washington State University, majoring in Computer Technology. Sam chose not to go to college. I wanted her to so she would have something to fall back on. But she made a convincing argument that if she didn't want to try in something, she wouldn't try at all and would seem lazy and stupid. She argued that employers will rather hire someone who knew what they wanted to do and went with it, than someone who wasted 4 years of their life doing something they hated and failed at. She worked at the Mega Mart, not something she loved doing but she loved money. I worked part time at TechTown, he loved that place. 20 hours a week, surrounded by technology, talking to people about technology is my life's dream. Actually, my life's dream is to marry Sam, have my own multinational highly successful technology company like Pear, have kids with Sam, and be able to give her and our kids everything they need. But as a 21 year old college student with limited income and possibly a baby on the way, a minimum wage part time job in his desired career field was good enough.

All day in classes, all I thought about was Sam. How she was doing, if she was really pregnant, what we would name our baby, what my mom would say, if I would be a good daddy. While I was taking a break between classes, I got on the internet and looked up baby names and expecting daddy advice. I liked the names Adrian and Elijah for boys. For girls I liked the names Addison and Cameron. But he didn't know what middle names would go well with those and sound good with Benson. Or maybe they would take the Puckett last name. Or Puckett-Benson. I hoped they would take my last name, considering I planned to marry Sam one day anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally told in third person focusing on Sam, but I changed it to be in Sam's POV for this chapter. Thanks so much for everyone reading and reviewing. I really want to actually finish this story soon.**

I went in the bathroom, vomited and felt Freddie hold my hair back. "Freddie I had a dream last night" I said, holding onto the toilet bowl.

"A bad one?"

"Not really bad, just…strange. I dreamed that I was pregnant right now, we were having a son, I was huge, and I couldn't have bacon"

"Oh my god, no bacon?"

"I got sick every time I tried to eat it. The doctor said it had to do with my hormones and appetite changing because of the baby. All I wanted to eat was spinach. I ate buckets of spinach all day"

"That's not so strange. Well you eating buckets of spinach instead of meat is, but that's pregnancy cravings for ya"

I held my still flat stomach and said "I think I am pregnant. It felt so real, I actually woke up and got up to take care of our son. I got to our extra room with your editing equipment in it, we used it as a nursery in my dream and I got confused when I didn't see our baby's stuff in there"

He smiled, bending over to kiss my stomach. "Do you wanna have a baby right now if you are?"

"I think so. But if I'm not pregnant, I don't want to purposely try for a baby right now. I'd want to get financially ready, maybe get married first, then try for a baby. Do you want a baby?"

"Yeah I wanna marry you, have babies, be a very successful technological entrepreneur, give you and our kids everything you guys need. I would even take you to Bolivia so you could get more of their bacon"

I smiled "Really?"

"Yeah anything you need"

"But having a baby right now could send those plans to heck. A lot of people have big plans, everything planned and ready, but then they have a baby and the dreams don't happen"

"I love you, I want kids with you, I plan to marry you one day, that will be good enough for me. I know owning my own multinational technology corporation worth hundreds of millions dollars is a long shot. All I need is you and we can make a little family of our own together"

I smiled brushing her teeth quickly so I could kiss him. "You're so corny sometimes, but I love you anyway"

He picked me up, let me wrap my legs around his waist, and he squeezed my butt while kissing me. "Come on Princess Puckett, you need rest", he said finally breaking away from the kiss and carrying me to bed

"Okay really? Lying in a bed next to you but being told to rest is cruel and unusual punishment"

He smiled kissing me. "Sorry hon, I gotta go to work soon anyway"

"Alright I'll settle"

I lied on the bed, flipping through channels, rubbing my stomach. I forgot when my last period was and knew me and Freddie usually thought about condoms when it was too late. I'm on the pill, but I hated having to remember to take it at the same time everyday. I hate getting up early and my work schedule is so crazy, it's hard to tell what time I could take it every time.

"Hey little offspring, how do you feel about bacon? I swear if you make me eat spinach, I'm gonna get tested for psychic powers"

I got out of bed and went to make bacon, just to test it out. Before I knew it, I ate through three packs of bacon. "Well little one, you love bacon don't you? That's good cuz Mama loves her some meat"


	3. Chapter 3

**It's back to being told in Freddie's POV for this chapter. Again, thank you so much to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

I pulled into the parking lot, parked my car next to Sam's motorcycle, and carried the bouquet I bought for Sam. I went to Sam's favorite butcher shop, _Wanna Meat?, _on my lunch break and asked them to make her something special. They made her a bouquet of corndogs, shish kabobs, skewered pork, and drumsticks secured with a bow.

_Wanna Meat? _was happy to do it. Sam was their favorite customer after all. She gave them the most business herself and kept them from going bankrupt. After Sam tweeted about how awesome it was, crowds of people came pouring into the shop. Even though most of them thought they would meet Sam, everyone still bought something. The store had to close early because their entire stock was wiped out. Antonio had it ready for me by the end of the day and asked me to tell Sam hello for him.

I smiled as I carried it into our building. There's not much that Sam loves more than a variety of free meat for no reason. But then, it hit me while I was in the elevator. What if Sam's stomach doesn't agree with meat since she might have a…situation? What if I walk in and Sam is eating a bowl of spinach? We would have to get to know the produce store owners and apologize to Antonio. I would have to eat that entire meat bouquet by myself!

I opened the door, poked my head in, and saw Sam frying something on the stove. Beside her lay four boxes of bacon. Four empty boxes! Thank goodness.

"Hey Sam. I guess bacon still agrees with you?"

"Yep, I do love the bacon"

"You're going to love me too"

"I thought we agreed that I already do"

I walked behind her, put the meat bouquet in front of her and hugged her from behind with my free hand.

She gasped and snatched the meat away from me. "Holy chiz! This is great! Where did you find this?"

"Antonio made it special for you"

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close

She turned around, stood up on her toes and kissed me gently. "If you didn't have me, I think I would've gotten with Antonio"

I pulled her closer and asked, "And why is that?"

"He would give me all the meat I could want and I would keep him in business forever"

"I'm a lucky man"

"Yeah you are"

I reached down to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Uh uh, mama needs to eat"

"Because four packs of bacon was just an appetizer?"

"Yep"

"I guess I'm going bacon shopping tomorrow"

"You mean tonight"

"You are an addict babe"

"I tried, those meat patches don't work"

"How are you feeling?"

"Less pukey"

"Less? Meaning you still are puking?"

"Yeah"

She picked the bacon out of the pan and turned the eye off. We lied down on the couch together, with her back against my chest and my arms on her stomach, our legs wrapped together. "I'm scared" she whispered, before starting to eat the bouquet.

I kissed her hair and rubbed her stomach. "I am too. But we'll be okay. I'll ask to work extra hours. I'll sell some of the stuff I don't need. I'll drive the car less often"

"I don't mean just money stuff. I mean…I don't think I'll be a good mom. If I am pregnant"

"Why not? I think you'll be a great one"

"But I hate getting up in the middle of the night, what would I do for the baby if it started crying? I hate doing things for other people. I hate cleaning up messes. Look at my mom. I bet I have no maternal instincts at all"

"But you turned out great. Your mom didn't do as badly as some mothers do"

"Oh, so I can do worse? I'm going to be awful"

"I never said that. When did I say that?"

She put her plate and bare bones and sticks down on the floor, rolled over and buried her face in my shirt.

I stroked her hair and held her closer. "If it makes you feel better, I may not be a good dad"

"Oh good! Now our baby can have two bad parents"

"Sam, I'm sorry that came out wrong. And you may not even be pregnant. And if you are, we'll be great parents. It takes practice. We won't model ourselves after our parents and we'll raise our kids right. You won't be careless and I won't try to be a control freak, and we won't be anything like our dads. Our kids will be perfect."

"Kids? As in more than one?"

"Yeah, I want to have more than one someday. I want a house full of little Sams and Freddies"

"We'll see"

I tilted her face up and pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck. She got on top of me and kissed my neck. "I love you nerd"

"I love you demon. Remember your appointment is tomorrow at 2"

"Will you go with me?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up and take you after class"

"What do we do if I am pregnant?"

"I think we'll be shocked for a few hours. Then we'll get used to the idea and start shopping for pregnancy and baby stuff"

"Sounds good"

She turned the channel to Horror Flick 4, and shared part of her meat bouquet with me. Once her meat bouquet was finished, she dropped the bare skewers tied with a red bow to the floor, and soon fell asleep on top of me. I threw a throw blanket over us, turned the lights off with the app on my Pear Phone 4, and fell asleep with her snuggled against me.


End file.
